BFOM: The In-between
by S-Tavarez
Summary: Sequel to Box Full of Memories. Kyle and Craig meet each other in the in-between world. Warning: Contains slash, foul language, mentions of abuse, goriness. Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.


Death, it's something that everyone thinks about but not everyone likes to talk about. I thought about death a lot before I finally drew my last breath. I had hoped and pleaded that it would finally take me, I was sick and tired of Larry, my mother, my brother, the kids at school, the pain, everything.

There are a lot of ups and downs to being dead, the ups being that I no longer feel the pain and I don't have to deal with all that shit anymore. The downs being that I look like I did when I died, which is total shit, and that I haven't figured out how to communicate with the living yet.

I don't know why I was so keen on communicating with the living, I couldn't think of a single person who I wanted to talk to, Kevin had abandoned me in my time of need and Stan had beat the crap out of me without even talking the whole cheating scandal over with me first. I was surprised that he had beat me up, it was so unlike him, then again, there's a lot I didn't know about a lot of people.

Larry had told me a few days before I died that the reason he was doing this to me was because my dad had constantly bullied him in school. I didn't ask him why he was making me pay for my dad's mistakes because I figured it was obvious, he's an idiot who's full of hate.

"I was hoping I'd find you here."

I turned around and saw the doctor who had buckled under the pressure of my mother and Larry. Because of their threats, he refused to let what was happening to me be known. I supposed that I should be thankful for that, it had helped my death greet me faster but I couldn't help but to hate him for it.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, ignoring the fact that the top left half of his head was missing; I was used to seeing gruesome sites in the land of the in-between.

"I wanted to apologise, I shouldn't have let them talk me out of turning them in for what they were doing to you, you didn't deserve that and I'm sorry." He replied with a distraught look on his face.

"I was just a kid! I had my whole life ahead of me! I don't see how you slept at night knowing what you did to me." I cried out with tears streaming down my cheeks, the fact that I had lost my chance to have a future, to be someone, to get married; get a great career was hitting me hard now.

"Who said I slept?" The doctor muttered.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly, I could feel my barrier of hate start to break down, he looked so sad and lost that it was hard for me to be that mad.

"I couldn't live with what I had allowed to happen to you." He replied.

I then did something that I would have never expected myself to do; I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. We held each other for a few minutes before finally releasing.

"We should stick together; I met a man earlier that said there are some not so friendly ghosts out there." He then said.

"That'd be nice." I said with a light smile, I was getting pretty lonely being by myself.

The doctor smiled back at me and we went and sat at an old picnic table.

"I ran into one of my old patients here earlier, he kept blaming me for allowing him to die." The doctor said shaking his head. I thought about saying something snarky about me not being the only person he allowed to die but I decided against it, in a world full of malevolent spirits you can't afford not to have allies.

"You're the only person that I've ran into that I know." I said instead. My statement was soon deemed false though when I saw Kenny chatting with three busty ghost girls. One of the girls, the brunette, had a bruise around her neck like she had been strangled, the other two girls, the blondes; both had blood stains on their clothes from obvious stab wounds.

"Kenny?" I gasped out in shock.

"Kyle?" Kenny said with even more shock than I had.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after we hugged.

"I got mauled by some animal." Kenny replied holding up the bloody stump that used to be his arm. I didn't think too much about Kenny's death honestly, I was used to him dying and then coming back to life.

"How has everything been going on the other side?" I asked, I was afraid to know the answer but my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"Well, Kevin is still extremely depressed, he cries himself to sleep at night while holding your picture; he blames himself you know? He said that if he had never broken up with you then you might still be alive. He's said that he's glad that you're finally free of Larry but he has also said that he wants to end it so he can be with you."

I couldn't helped but to be surprised at what Kenny said, I knew Kevin might have loved me, but I didn't know that he loved me that much, especially after he had dumped me when I needed him the most.

"What about Stan, Token, Cartman and Craig?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound insensitive for not saying anything about what he had said about Kevin.

"Stan was really depressed for a while, he hardly even left his room; he seems a lot more cheerful now though, he's actually dating Bebe now." Kenny replied.

"What? I just died and he's already dating someone else?" I asked through gritted teeth, I knew it was selfish of me to be mad, but I couldn't help but to feel betrayed.

"Ky, you died a year ago yesterday." Kenny said softly. I sighed, it's hard to keep track of time in the in-between world, I knew that time had passed; I just didn't know that much time had passed.

"What about those jerks Craig and Token? Are they still spreading rumours about me?"  
"Actually Token feels really bad about it, he has spent this past year trying to right all of his wrongs." Kenny said.

"Did the fat ass have a party after I died?"

"No, he moved, and before you ask, Trent Boyett is still alive, he's started to become an ass again though." Kenny said rolling his eyes. I felt a bit shocked; I was going to ask about Trent next.

"How did you know I was going to ask about Trent?" I demanded.

"It's pretty simple, you were asking about people who were the main focus of your life shortly before you died." Kenny replied with a shrug.

"I'm going to go walk around for a bit." The doctor said cutting into our conversation before walking off.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Kenny teased with a suggestive wink. I shook my head and punched Kenny lightly on the shoulder.

"So tell me about Larry, my mother, Ike, Craig." I said.

"Larry and your mother went to jail but they only got six months, can you believe that? The law system here is messed up." Kenny said shaking his head. I sighed angrily and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, Ike is living with some rich family and he seems to be really happy."

"That's nice." I spat out, I couldn't help but to feel bitter, I was the one who had to go through all the pain and that little brat was now living a life of luxury.

"Now Craig, that's a bit of a subject that I don't like to touch in case he might be listening in." Kenny said looking around, as though he were checking to make sure Craig wasn't around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not long after you died, Craig jumped off the balcony of a hotel building, in his note it said that he had been in love with you since the fifth grade." Kenny said softly. I sat there in shock, I couldn't believe that the apathetic, rude, uncaring, jerk that was Craig Tucker would end his life over me. I also couldn't believe that he had been in love with me for all those years.

"Why didn't he just tell me he liked me instead of being a total ass towards me?"

"Why not ask me yourself?" I heard a monotone voice say, I turned around and gasped when I found myself looking at Craig Tucker.


End file.
